Star Butterfly
Star Butterfly es la protagonista de la serie Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal. Es conocida por ser la princesa del reino mágico de Mewni. Apariencia Star es una chica de piel clara, tiene una figura delgada y esbelta. Ella tiene un grueso pelo rubio hasta las rodillas. Ojos azules como el cielo y una marca en forma de corazón sobre cada mejilla, una indicación de su herencia real. Casi siempre se le ve con una diadema roja con pequeños cuernos, en "Día Congelado" la reemplaza temporalmente con una con pequeños cactus. Y en "Ponimonium" con una del mismo modelo pero con dos hongos en lugar de cuernos. Star generalmente viste una gran variedad de trajes y vestidos. Durante su primera aparición lleva puesta una vestido aguamarina, botas moradas y una cartera con la forma de estrella. Personalidad Star es muy enérgica y amable. Le encanta divertirse y por lo general tiene una visión muy optimista de la vida. Le encanta ayudar a los demás y cada vez que ve que alguien está molesto, hace todo lo posible para animarlo. Para ella, los extraños son sólo amigos a los que no ha terminado de conocer, y se siente mal si daña los sentimientos de alguien, ya sea intencionalmente o no. Star tiene una actitud feliz y siempre trata de poner una sonrisa en las caras de todos. Ella también trabaja muy duro hacia sus metas, de tal modo que a veces no duerme para cumplirlas, según lo demostrado en "El Brazo Monstruo". Debido a su educación sobreprotectora, el optimismo y el entusiasmo de Star pueden rozar la imprudencia, hasta el punto de poner en peligro a la gente que la rodea con sus locos engaños. Ella tiene puntos de vista bastante simplistas sobre conceptos tales como liderazgo y responsabilidad, creyendo que priorizar la diversión por encima de todo es lo que más importa. Todo esto, junto con su falta de comprensión de las costumbres de la Tierra, a menudo la pone a ella ya Marco en situaciones extrañas y peligrosas. Aunque rara vez se ve enojada, ella expresa molestia hacia las personas que no la toman en serio o no le dan la atención que ella quiere. A pesar de que trata a sus amigos amablemente y rara vez guarda rencores contra ellos, suele ser brutal hacia sus enemigos. Ella demuestra ser irresponsable hasta cierto punto, pero ha sido capaz de reconocerlo y rectificarlo trabajando muy duro para conseguir sus prioridades, según lo demostrado en "El Brazo Monstruo". También tiene un prejuicio contra los monstruos, creyendo que son malos, aunque esta opinión se suaviza un poco en "Día de la Mewnipendencia". Star a veces suele masticar la parte superior de su varita, lo que da a entender que tiene una especie de tic nervioso. En "Los Hechizos del Sueño", se revela que tiene problemas con su madre y la gobernación sobre el reino por un día. Habilidades *'Vuelo:' Tras pasar por su Mewbertad, Star desarrolla un par propio de alas. Al principio estas aún no habían crecido a su tamaño completo y eran muy diminutas para volar, razón por la que las mantenía ocultas tras su larga cabellera. Desde "Excavar Profundo", se muestra que estás ya crecieron y que Star ya las puede controlar con facilidad, cosa que se demostró en "Divide" y en "Conquer". *'Magia:' Gracias a la varita mágica proveniente por parte de la familia de su madre, puede tener un gran dominio sobre la magia que le ayuda tanto a solucionar problemas cotidianos como salvarle la vida a alguien. Baby menciona que no había visto tan excelentes habilidades mágicas que solo fueron igualadas por Eclipsa, llegando incluso a considerar a Star como una o sino, la más poderosa de la dinastía. *'Combate:' La pasión por el combate la heredó de su padre gracias a que la familia Johansen tiene esta habilidad innata. Gracias a esto ha podido hacer frente y salir victoriosa frente a monstruos más grandes que ella y en ocasiones sin la necesidad de usar su varita. right|thumb|220px|Star "excavando profundo" *'Excavar Profundo:' En el capítulo "Mi Nueva Varita!", Star aprende a excavar profundo logrando tener un control sobre la magia sin necesidad de la varita, alcanzando un estado presumiblemente poderoso al levitar y que sus ojos tanto sus marcas en las mejillas se iluminen. Star había logrado hacer esto sin darse cuenta en "Ataque al Castillo" cuando utilizó esta habilidad potenciando la magia de la varita para lograr que Marco escapara de la prisión de cristal en que se encontraba. Moon también cuenta con esta habilidad vista en "Afronta la Música" y se ve en "Flechada" que su madre puede excavar profundo muy bien pudiendo luchar sin dificultades, por lo que es probable que las antiguas reinas también consiguieran tal capacidad. *'Mewbertad:' En el capítulo de la primera temporada llamado "Mewertad" Star pasa por este proceso de maduración, luego de pasar por la mewbertad Star obtiene pequeñas alas que no podía utilizar. Star no era capaz de utilizar esta etapa hasta el capitulo "Toffee" en donde la fusiona con excavar profundo. Después de lo acontecido en "Excavar Profundo", Star ahora puede controlar a voluntad esta transformación. thumb|link= *'Mewbertad y Excavar profundo:' Esta es la forma más poderosa de Star hasta el momento, ya que le otorga un gran poder, de hecho tiene tanto poder que logró hacer que Toffee no se regenerara sin necesidad de usar la magia oscura de Eclipsa. Relaciones Marco Díaz Cuando se encuentran por primera vez, Star ve a Marco como un verdadero amigo de inmediato, y después de que él llega a aceptar su presencia en su vida, ella admite que es su mejor amigo en la Tierra. Star, valora y aprecia su amistad, le encanta salir con Marco y luchar con monstruos con él. Su perspectiva más responsable ayuda a evitar que se metan en demasiados problemas, y ella lo anima a ser menos cauteloso y más seguro de sí mismo. Cuando ella le molesta, hace todo lo posible para que se sienta mejor, aunque a veces empeora las cosas; ella le escucha cada vez que le dice algo preocupante, como cuando Pony Head lo amenazó. Star aprecia la ayuda, el consejo y la amabilidad de Marco cada vez que lo necesita, y siempre encuentra maneras de ayudarlo cuando ve que puede. Sin embargo, se ha mostrado resentida cada vez que Marco piensa que no puede manejar algo por sí misma, y en varias ocasiones ha discutido con Marco sobre las diferencias entre su personalidad aventurera y la suya cautelosa, hasta el punto en que ella cuestiona su amistad. Sin embargo, su amistad permanece inquebrantable, como se demuestra en "Tarjeta de Regalo" cuando están dispuestos a morir en los brazos del otro. En "Baile de la Luna Roja", Star y Marco bailan juntos brevemente bajo la luz de la Luna de Sangre, que según la leyenda une sus almas juntas por la eternidad. En "Fiesta de Pijamas", los sentimientos de Star por Marco se supone que crecen en algo más que amistad, debido a que cuando ella grita su nombre frustrada, el cubo de "Verdad o Castigo" comenta "Verdad, Star tiene un enamoramiento en...." antes de ser, irónicamente, aplastado. En "Nolódiga", ella está muy feliz de que Marco finalmente logró preguntarle a Jackie y sigue haciéndolo cuando Jackie hace lo mismo en "Bon Bon el Payaso de Cumpleaños", pero después de verlos juntos, ella se desmaya. Durante una sesión de payaso muerto con Janna, ella se distrae constantemente por los pensamientos de la cita de Marco y Jackie. Intenta llamar a Marco repetidamente e incluso recurre a usar un hechizo mágico oscuro para espiarlo a él y a Jackie. Cuando Star los ve juntos, sus celos hacen que sus hechizos pierdan el control. También se demuestra que está celosa de la relación de Marco y Jackie en "Sólo Amigos". En "Corriendo con Tijeras", Star se enamora brevemente con el físico adulto de Marco, siendo apenas capaz de hablar. En "Afronta la Música", la canción de Ruberiot para el Día de Canción de Star revela que ella tiene un secreto enamoramiento de Marco. Esto crea una tensión en su amistad, sobre la cual empiezan a evitarse mutuamente. En "Flechada", ella lucha con sus sentimientos cada vez mayores por Marco, y con la amenaza de Toffee cada vez más cerca. Finalmente Star le confiesa delante de todos sus amigos que ella se enamoró de él, justo antes de marcharse de la Tierra. En "Curse of Blood Moon ", Star y Marco se preguntan si sus sentimientos en ciernes por el otro son solo el resultado de sus almas atadas al Baile de la Luna de Sangre. Con la ayuda de Tom y Relicor Lucitor, han roto ese vínculo y pierden la memoria de esa noche. Sin embargo, durante el proceso de separación de almas, se preguntan si sus sentimientos por los demás no fueron en realidad algo que hizo la Sangre de la Luna. En "The Knight Shift", cuando Marco revela que planea regresar a la Tierra algún día para estar con su familia e ir a la universidad, Star está triste al principio, pero los dos acuerdan no dejar de tener aventuras juntos cuando eso sucede, y Marco le da a Star una capa como la suya. En "Mama Star", Marco le dice a Star que la ama mientras se encuentra bajo la influencia del Reino de la Magia que borra la memoria, sin darse cuenta de que la verdadera Star escuchó su dicho e incluso se sintió conmovida con su confesión. En "Here to Help", Star también confiesa su amor por Marco; se besan y comienzan una relación romántica, con Star refiriéndose a Marco como su novio en "The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse". Inicialmente está desconsolada al saber que si destruye toda la magia, nunca volvería a ver a Marco, pero llega a aceptar que es el precio que hay que pagar por derrotar a Mina y devolverle la paz a Mewni. En "Cleaved", después de que Star decide destruir toda la magia, ella y Marco se abrazan en el reino de la magia que se derrumba, y la magia restante dentro de ellos crea una grieta dimensional. Esta ruptura explota, y las dimensiones de la Tierra y Mewni se fusionan en una sola, lo que permite que Star y Marco estén juntos. Ludo Star y Ludo son enemigos amargos, aparentemente conociéndose antes de los eventos de "Star Llega a la Tierra". Ludo siempre está tratando de robar su varita, y ella siempre está peleando con él y su ejército por eso. Aunque no le gusta Ludo, Star no lo ve como una gran amenaza que no pueda derrotar. Ella encuentra muchos de sus planes, ridículos, y no lo aprecia cuando él y su ejército están ocasionando problemas o arruinando cosas tanto para ella como para su entorno u hogar. Rey Butterfly left|thumb|220x220px|Star feliz de reunirse con su padre River Butterfly es el padre de Star. Como se ve en "Dolor Real" y "Viaje Salvaje" ambos poseen un vínculo muy fuerte, en gran medida gracias a que River es menos estricto con su hija y le da más libertad para experimentar con su magia y salirse con la suya en sus travesuras. A pesar de que el rey sabe que su hija está más segura en la Tierra que en Mewni, no puede evitar estar preocupado por su hija, por lo que en algunas ocasiones ha ido a visitarla de improviso. Star se siente muy cómoda alrededor de su padre y su sola presencia basta para calmarle. Janna Star se hizo amiga de Janna en "Día de Chicas" cuando ambas se encuentran juntas en detención, un poco más tarde ambas comienzan a formular un plan para ayudar a sus demás compañeros en detención y durante su recorrido por las escuela se convierten en buenas amigas. Desde entonces ambas comienzan a salir juntas más seguido y Janna se puede ver más a menudo por la casa de la familia Díaz, Star invita a Janna a una pijamada en "Fiesta de Pijamas" o pasar Halloween juntas, demostrando como disfruta pasar tiempo con ella. Pony Head left|thumb|220x220px|Star en una fiesta con Pony HeadStar y Pony Head adoran divertirse y hacer cosas locas. Se conocen desde que eran niñas, y Star la considera su "mejor amiga en Mewni". Star sabe que Pony Head es muy posesiva con su amistad, pero ella no se da cuenta de hasta qué punto lo es hasta que Pony Head dejó Marco en la Amatista Arcade y se encuentra a Star. Star perdona a Pony Head después de ayudarla a salvar a Marco mientras está condenado a ir a St. Olga. En la "Reformatorio Santa Olga para Princesas Caprichosas", Star muestra que le importa lo suficiente a Pony Head para sacarla de Santa Olga, el lugar que más teme, por el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, incluso cuando parecía demasiado quebrada por la la dura enseñanza de la escuela. En "Pizza Thing" Star invita a Pony Head a "Jueves Amistoso", un evento regular que ella disfruta con Marco , y quería que Pony Head formase parte también. Glossaryck thumb|220x220px|Star y Glossaryck se consuelan mutuamente El mentor de Star y el encargado de su formación como futura reina de Mewni. En un principio Star albergaba sentimientos mixtos hacia Glossaryck por un lado dada su poco ortodoxa forma para enseñarle a como utilizar la magia Star lo encuentra como un mentor excéntrico y algo chiflado, por el otro lo ve como un amigo cercano y uno de sus pocos enlaces con Mewni, pero considera que es tipo de persona que no sabe divertirse. Los pensamientos de Star hacia Glossaryck empiezan a cambiar desde "Pelea de Varitas" y "Dentro de la Varita", donde conoce más acerca de su historia y ve que en el fondo él realmente se preocupa por ella y empieza a sentirse más cómoda hablando con él y comienza a tomar más enserio sus lecciones y a fiarse de su guía. Posesiones *Varita Mágica *Espejo Mágico *Tijeras Dimensionales *Mini-Espejo Portable Curiosidades *En versiones conceptuales anteriores de la serie, Star era más joven. Pero con el paso del tiempo, al personaje se le agregó un poco más de edad. *En la transición del Piloto a la serie, Star es quien más cambios ha sufrido, entre estos: **La diadema de gato se sustituye por una de demonio. **Los ojos se dibujan de forma menos redonda y el tamaño de las pupilas se disminuye. **Los corazones de las mejillas son menos definidos. **La Varita posee otro diseño. **Se le agrega más edad al personaje. **Tiene un peinado diferente. **Tiene una vestimenta distinta. *Star hace parte de los personajes que llevan trajes diferentes en cada episodio. *Se da a entender en "Anímate, Star" que podría sufrir de coulrofobia (miedo a los payasos). **Sin embargo en "Dolor Real", parece haberla superado, pues creo con su varita un payaso en su habitación sin verse afectada por su presencia. **En "Bon Bon el Payaso del Cumpleaños" este miedo parece haber desaparecido por completo hasta el punto de querer realizar una sesión espiritista para un payaso muerto junto a Janna. **Es posible que sólo le dio miedo el disfraz de "Marco" ya que este se veía muy aterrador en su momento. *Star tiene la tendencia de morder su Varita cada vez que se frustra o se impacienta, esto bien podría ser un tic nervioso dado la frecuencia con la que lo hace. **En el libro Star and Marco’s Guide to Mastering Every Dimension se revela que la parte de fuera de la varita de Star sabe a maíz caramelizado. *Las marcas de sus mejillas parecen cambiar según sus estados de ánimo, ya sea en situaciones de estrés (calaveras) o por aburrimiento (relojes de arena). *La marca característica de Star parecen ser los corazones, los corazones ♥ suelen asociarse al amor, la familia y las amistades, demostrado en su actitud alegre y la facilidad para hacer amigos en la Tierra u otras dimensiones. *En el opening en el momento en el cual alza su varita, es de forma similar a como lo hacia Zoe de Mew Mew Power. *Star, al ser hija única, es la legitima heredera del reino de Mewni. Se tiene en cuenta que su Madre es muy directa con las lecciones de ser una reina que les da, según el episodio "Los Hechizos del Sueño". *Sus colores favoritos son el azul y el amarillo. *Star tiene muchas similitudes con Eclipsa Butterfly. Entre esas están: **'Facilidad con la magia:' Eclipsa era llamada la "reina de la oscuridad" posiblemente por haber creado hechizos de magia negra como "El ojo que todo lo ve" el cual es difícil de ejecutar y es usado varias veces por Star a pesar de su corta edad e inexperiencia; también con todo esto, Star a llegado a crear sus propios hechizos, los cuales son igualmente o más potentes que los de Eclipsa Butterfly, además, ella puede ejecutarlos sin la necesidad de su Varita. Ambas son consideradas como las Butterfly/mewumanas más poderosas de la historia de Mewni. **'Aceptación a los monstruos:' Como bien se sabe, Eclipsa abandonó a su prometido mewmano para casarse son un monstruo lo que significa que lo amaba, al igual que Star que en cierta forma tiene una lado amable por los monstruos visto al final de "Día de la Mewnipendencia" cuando le ofreció maíz con mantequilla a Sapo Toro, ambos se han ayudado y apoyado, visto en "Ataque al Castillo", "La Niñera Star" y "Defensor del Charco"; o en "Starfari", "Picotazos mortales" y "Monstruo Revelado" cuando ella intenta que los mewumanos y los monstruos convivan juntos y en paz. **'Espíritu rebelde:' Eclipsa rompió con los parámetros de ser una reina al casarse con un monstruo cosa que no es aceptada por la sociedad mewmana, igualmente Star siempre se muestra diferente a las típicas características de ser una princesa, es decir, no es normal que una princesa luche contra los monstruos y hasta Star acepta que no es una "pequeña princesa perfecta" demostrando su disgusto hacia la balada de su madre en "Afronta la Música". **'Apariencia física:' Se puede ver su gran parecido cuando al final del episodio "Baby" sobreponen el retrato de Eclipsa sobre la cara de Star en el retrato actual de la familia real. **'''Saber como son los demás: '''al conocer a Eclipsa al principio pensó que era malvada pero al avanzar los episodios se dio cuenta que tenían mucho en común aceptándola como una amiga incluso cuando se entero que no eran parientes en Conquer al ver el dolor de Eclipsa decidió devolverle el trono y la varita. *Una de sus comidas favoritas son los burritos con azúcar. *Solo en una ocasión estuvo dispuesta a entregar su varita, sucedido en "Ataque al Castillo" para que Toffee dejara a Marco libre. *Según Marco, en Star and Marco’s Guide to Mastering Every Dimension, la bebida terrestre favorita de Star es el té de burbujas con miel. **También revela que le tiene miedo al conejo de Pascua y que es muy buena silbando. *Star nos revela en Star and Marco’s Guide to Mastering Every Dimension que una vez encontró una caja de almas en la habitación de Tom Lucitor, y que al abrirla un alma entró por su nariz y durante ocho horas estuvo hablando al revés y caminando como un cangrejo. *En Conquer Star tomó la decisión de devolverle la varita y el trono a Eclipsa. Galería Referencias en:Star Butterflyru:Стар Баттерфляйpt-br:Star Butterfly Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Estudiantes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Personajes Dimensionales Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Portadores de magia oscura